The termination of wire into an open barrel terminal utilizing a conventional "F" type crimp on top of the terminal and highly deforming the underside simultaneously by means of a raised bar on the anvil presented serious problems. First, there was no way to hold the terminal and wire except by hand. As the nest descended its force easily overcame the stabilizing force of the operator with the result that the terminal twisted and the crimp was either totally lost or very poor. Secondly, there was no way of accurately positioning the terminal with respect to the anvil and nest. Thirdly, the wire had to be held by hand in the barrel, during the crimping operation. This of course subjected the operator to injury to his hand or fingers.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention was to provide a means which could hold the terminal without human aid.
Another object of the present invention was to provide a means which would automatically position the terminal into correct alignment with the die members.
Yet another object of the present invention was to provide means which would hold the terminal in correct alignment during the crimping and deforming operation.
Still another object of the present invention was to provide means which would hold the wire in correct alignment with respect to the wire barrel during crimping operations without requiring operator assistance.
These and other objects were achieved in the present invention which includes a terminal locator and retainer device consisting of a body having a tongue receiving slot and an integral spring member which permits the terminal to be moved vertically generally uniformly.